Ryoku
Description Ryoku is a tall and well-built man, with muscles in the appropriate places, he has narrowed crimson eyes and ebon hair that is tied back into a flowing mane. Ryoku's eyebrows are thin yet neatly groomed, his burning eyes are underlined with a deep mascara, granting him a regal yet intimidating appearance. Upon his head, he wears a bronze oriental headdress with a yellow gem at its center. He dons clothes traditional of a Ryukashi noble, which consist of mainly red, and black in color. The maroon belt he wears has a golden ornament of a beast on it which consists of a sword, a hilt ornament attached to it and a metal pauldron on his right shoulder, which resembles wild porcelain flames. History Ryoku was born amidst a warring Ryukashi. Split into 5 varying factions each with differentiating ideologies it was an understatement to dub it brutal. Ryoku's family however were the main contributors to the blood shed. His father, Ryokigi, demon of the Far East was known for profiting upon mortal affairs. And so he offered his line of halfbreed sons and their expertise upon the battle field on the condition that the souls they harvested amidst their slaughter would be Ryokigi's alone to reap, and this was accepted. It wasn't long before Ryokigi's son's and daughters became legend amidst the battle field. The clan itself trained, mentored and harvested each Cambion for but a single purpose alone, slaughter. Ryoku the middle child of his lineage was a gem amongst Ryokigi's clan. His innate skill with the sword coupled with his unexplainable strength, durability, speed, and stamina peaked interest in his father's eyes. However Ryoku wanted nothing of this war, he despised his heritage and the blood that soaked his families crest, and his father knew it. So from the age of five, Ryoku underwent a strict regimen of training to improve his skills and it was during this day in and day out training that his Vis was finally realized. Malevorous they called it, or the ability to feast upon the ill intent or maliciousness of those around him. This pleased Ryokigi immensely, and on the same token inspired hate and envy amongst the rest of Ryoku's siblings. Which in turn only made him stronger. Ryoku faced constant prejudice and discrimination in the eyes of his family apart from his evil father and his beautiful mother whose benevolence was his only solace in a life of endless death. But it was his heritage and a curse for him to bear. Now 24, Ryoku is a living legend amidst the battle field for his brutality and savagery in combat. Some even compare his skill to the early Takao. Though this but angered Ryoku. Shortly after the conclusion of a war time skirmish Ryoku was called to his father's dwellings. It was there he found Ryokigi partaking in tea with none other than lady Keiko, the dragon. The very same woman who's people's blood was still wet upon his blade. Outraged, he demanded an answer for her presence, only to be reprimanded for his insolence. According to his father, they'd be playing for the other team now, and he was to make head way for Cindervale by night fall to meet with their youngest senator, Emmerick Mersinias to act as emissary for the Ryukashi Isle. Personality Ryoku is a dark and grim man with a personal vendetta against any and all things evil. Traumatized by the malicious actions of his demonic parentage, Ryoku has sworn to rid the world of any and all things evil and eventually and thus his family as well. Ryoku is very paranoid and obsessive, which often makes it difficult for him to trust. But on the same token, his regal demeanor, and dominating disposition make him immensely influential and charismatic. Powers & Abilities Malevorous: Ryoku's Vis allows him to beseech and feed upon the ill will and emotions of others. Such emotions include hate, fear, aggression, and sheer malefic intent. Upon doing so he gains a significant boosts to durability, strength, speed and stamina. When further mastered, Ryoku's Vis, or Malevorous enables him to harness this ill will and externalize it in the form of destructive blasts and or beams. Samurai: Ryoku is a trained warrior of the Ryukashi islands giving him a +8 to all one-sided blades and a +1 to all swords. Demon of the Battlefield: Ryoku is a known slaughterer of the battlefield giving him a +2 to AoE attacks and allowing him to exact full damage no matter how many targets are hit. Hatred of Heritage: Ryoku gains a +4 to attacks towards demons due to his hatred for his own heritage. Half-Demon: Ryoku is a half-demon and thus begins to transform when his life is threatened gaining him a +2 to all micros when below 30 health.